


平凡生活

by sushiguihua



Series: 名侦探学院 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 名侦探学院
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiguihua/pseuds/sushiguihua
Summary: OOC属于我，蒸煮平安幸福坑品极差，慎入
Relationships: 周峻纬/郭文韬, 唐九洲/邵明明, 蒲熠星/齐思钧
Series: 名侦探学院 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622056
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOC属于我，蒸煮平安幸福  
> 坑品极差，慎入

》》

周峻纬回国的第二天，收到了一封信。

这封信包装得十分规整细致，周峻纬摸着上面精巧的暗纹心中暗暗警惕——这必然是个来路非凡的东西。

他拆开了函封，先瞄落款，某专门机构的负责人手写体上落了公章。

嗯，是官方。

信上说，为了研究ABO性别的有关性状，集合所有第二性别觉醒者进行研究。

周峻纬把信平铺在茶几上，转着圈圈踱步。

他是第一批觉醒的ABO性别者之一，且是三个性别之中数量较少的Alpha。

当晚，周峻纬收拾了行李，次日前往报名。

》》  
等周峻纬体完检，大略了解情况，到达目的地时已经一周过去了。

这是M市某处研究所的专用场地，有各类实验场所和居住用的别墅群之分。整个观察实验就在这里进行。

周峻纬拖着行李箱，站在玄关按下了门铃。

“我爱学习！学习使我快乐！我爱学习！学习使……”

周峻纬：“？”

只听一串急促的脚步声由远及近，门开了，露出一个蛮秀气的男孩子来。

他一见周峻纬，面上稍稍错愕，露出一点见生人的羞赧来，说：“你好。”

周峻纬回以微笑：“你好。”

男孩子把周峻纬带进了门，站在楼梯口往上吆喝了几声：“大家下来一下啊，来新人了！”

然后转过头对周峻纬说：“这个点大家刚吃完晚饭，正在楼上瞎玩哈哈哈……那个……要不然你先坐一下吧。”

“哦对了我叫唐九洲，是个Alpha。”男孩子笑着说，牙齿很白很漂亮。

是个阳光的人吧……周峻纬想着，回到：“我叫周峻纬。”

于是俩人坐到了沙发上，却莫名感觉气氛有些紧张，不自觉地双腿并拢，双手放于膝上，摆出了小学生坐姿。

周峻纬有点僵硬：“呃……九洲你是什么时候来的啊？”

唐九洲也不算放松：“我在这有大半年啦。”

周峻纬没话找话：“门铃挺特别的哈。”

唐九洲重重的呼吸，突然间浑身冒汗火气上涌，心里突然极其暴躁，他死死的掐着自己的大腿，想控制住这种异常。

周峻纬眼见唐九洲几句话的功夫就面色潮红，汗大如豆，也是非常的迷茫，仔细回想方才的对话，没有发现什么失礼的地方。

他试探着喊：“九洲？”

唐九洲听不见，他耳边隆隆作响，脑袋一阵比一阵的晕眩，他死死咬住嘴唇，忍受着疯狂的快速心跳，以及下一秒血液就要冲破血管而出的失控。

这时楼梯上传来了脚步声，几个男孩子零零散散的走下来，周峻纬站起来招呼，“来看看唐九洲！”

一群人哗啦啦的围过来。

唐九洲只觉得本就凝滞的空气更加憋闷了，各种气息繁繁杂杂，他再也控制不住自己，大吼一声把离他最近的周峻纬扑到了地上，一拳往脸上招呼去。

周峻纬被唐九洲扑得一懵，不过倒也快速反应过来，加上刚下来的几个人的帮忙，总算控制住了唐九洲。

有人干脆利落一个手刀劈在了唐九洲的后颈，唐九洲软软的倒了下去。

》》

周峻纬被从地上拉起来，脸上一大块淤青，好不狼狈。

救护车把唐九洲带走了，医护给结果说是信息素暴动。

剩下的人在客厅坐下来，气氛有些低沉。

周峻纬惊魂未定，其余人也称不上平静无波，但还支持得住，勉强给周峻纬解释。

原来，如今的ABO正是全新的领域，没有任何经验与定理值得借鉴，他们这群人之所以被官方强制聚集到这里，对外说的是为了研究，实际上也的确是这样。然而就算不为了研究，把觉醒者与普通人隔离开也是有必要的。

就譬如唐九洲，倘使今天扑倒在地的他的亲人朋友，普通人如何受得住一个Alpha的攻击？

又或者，唐九洲就干脆没有熬过信息素波动最危险的那几分钟，死亡也只不过是很近的事，若留在外界放任不管，势必引起骚乱。

觉醒者是有一定危险性的，别墅里的生活看似平静安逸，实则每刻都踩在生死线上。

之前，周峻纬只是被大概介绍了一下ABO的情况，此时被详细解释，心里咯噔凉了半截，又想起他刚刚毕业还没找到工作；又想起自己是家中独子，若出事则父母如何如何；又感慨生命真是脆薄，不知何时有意外便能将其夺了去……

正胡思乱想间，手里被塞进了一杯热牛奶，一抬头看见了一个挺温和的男生，略担忧地看着他，见他回神，笑了一笑。

“好了。”这男生拍拍手，“家里来新人了，大家欢迎一下。”

啪啪啪，掌声居然还很热烈。

然后开始自我介绍，业务十分熟练，显然不是头一次了。可惜周峻纬心不在此，神游天外，也不知到底记得住几个。

末了，已夜深了，一群人零零散散上楼去，牛奶男生带周峻纬挑房间，安顿好后拍拍他的肩背，说：“好好睡一觉。”走到门口又突然想起来：“对了，给你这个。”说着递过来一枚小册子，“这是研究机构内部现有的研究结果，别墅里的人人手一份，随时更新，你记得看一看”。

“好。”周峻纬接过来，眼瞧着男生关门出去，僵站了一会，坐到了床沿。他此时已平静了许多，打开手中的小册子来看。

这册子十分粗糙。手指一抹字迹，还蹭一手的黑色油墨。内容倒是十分规整，前面写的是到目前为止研究确定的ABO相关内容，有些信息确实对觉醒者十分有用，有些还不确定的也用醒目的标志标出来。

最后一页十分有趣，与前面冷冰冰的打印体不同，是手写的。上面是各样的自画像，旁边注了姓名、年龄和第二性别。凭笔迹不同可以辨认的出来，每个人的画像应当都是亲自画的，十分用心。

戴眼镜，看起来蛮冷酷的是蒲熠星，22岁，Alpha。

脸画的很萌，大眼睛的是邵明明，19岁，Omega。

牛奶男生的画像是微笑的，眼睛弯弯很温柔，叫做齐思钧，23岁，Omega。

特意画了锋利帅气的眼尾和皮卡丘款腮红的是潘宥诚，24岁，没有写明性别。

最后一个周峻纬是知道的，戴眼镜，大白牙，气质软萌，他是唐九洲，才18岁，Alpha。几十分钟前在客厅信息素波动，生死未卜。

这一页最上方写着“MG”字样，与唐九洲的字迹一致，很丑，很认真，也很萌。

而唐九洲的画像旁边，却有齐思钧的笔迹，他写道：“九洲也许不会回来了。”

周峻纬合上册子，叹了一口气。

》》

第二天，周峻纬早早地醒过来。他挑了顶层走廊尽头的房间，借着高处的优势，窗外有很广阔的视野。

现在是夏末秋初，然而清早确实很爽快的，和光，微风，鸟鸣，与平常无二。

大自然是最公平的，将美好尽洒人间。无论世事怎么变化，它总是不喜不忧，公平无匹。

六点多钟，周峻纬起床下了楼，厨房里齐思钧在准备早饭，热火朝天的。

周峻纬揉揉脸，努力微笑几下做练习，走过去打招呼：“早。”

“早。”齐思钧回道，手里的锅铲很稳当的给鸡蛋翻面。

于是周峻纬拎起菜篮里的菜择择洗洗，很自然的打下手。

大家陆陆续续的下来吃早饭，互相问早。

“齐妈，今天有安排吗？”潘宥诚拎起一片吐司抹黄油问道。

齐思钧：“……”

疯狂挠潘潘，“齐妈？谁是你妈？给我叫爸爸！”

“啊！啊！啊！”潘宥诚丢下吐司片满客厅乱跑。

蒲熠星顶了一张没睡醒的脸，吝于施舍潘齐二人任何一个眼神，独自在餐桌前美丽。

邵明明蛮好奇的蹭到周峻纬身边，“峻纬你多大呀？”

“我22。”周峻纬说。

“哥哥。”邵明明十分乖巧。

周峻纬十分感动，投喂之以一小块煎蛋白。

邵明明：“哥哥我不吃蛋白……”转头寻找垃圾桶吐出之。

好半天才闹腾完，等到吃个差不多，齐思钧打发老小邵明明去洗碗，剩下的人转移到客厅沙发，刷刷手机发发呆。

日子就这么平平淡淡的过着，周峻纬慢慢的跟大家熟悉了起来。而唐九洲的意外，就这么过去了，所有人默契的没有再提起。

小半个月后，齐思钧宣布了一条通知。

所有人出发到G区测试体能，务必全力以赴。

研究所派了车来接。路上，一群人起得早，抓紧时间补觉，蒲熠星趁机给周峻纬讲解情况。

据现有的研究来看，觉醒者往往会在某种方面呈现出超出常人的特殊能力，比如有的记忆力超群，有的长于音律，有的则思维超智。

研究所的任务之一就是通过各种测试与训练挖掘觉醒者们的能力，然后按照能力不同分组。

他们目前的这个小组还没有完成明确的分类，所以会有频繁的测试与训练。

周峻纬点点头以示了解，蒲熠星对于他的一点就通十分欣慰，冰山脸上居然罕见的露出了类似喜悦的表情。

蒲熠星完成讲解，偏着头睡去，周峻纬也合上了眼，不一会也睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我，蒸煮平安幸福  
> 坑品极差，慎入

》》

体能测试的过程泛善可陈，跑跑跳跳之类的，对着沙袋打几拳。随行的研究人员谨而又慎的记录每个数据，小数点后面跟着长长的一串，远远望着眼花缭乱。

男孩子们横七竖八地歪在一旁大喘气，周峻纬运动量一向还可以，此时却也有些脱力，转头看看旁边，邵明明把半个身体都压在了齐思钧的身上，气喘如牛。

下车走回去还有十几分钟的路程，一群人筋疲力尽，懒懒散散的往前挪动。

“晚上做个紫菜蛋花汤行吗？”齐思钧问。

“要米饭！”蒲熠星说。

“准奏。”齐思钧大方的同意了。

“要肉！”蒲熠星得寸进尺。

“此事再议。”齐思钧想了想阿蒲日益圆润的脸和越来越慢的跑步速度，犹豫着没有答应。

蒲熠星无话可说，遗憾地叹了口气。

潘潘笑嘻嘻的搂着邵明明的脖子，脚底下却使坏，卯足了劲要把人绊进泥地里。邵明明左扭右晃，躲得十分艰辛。

深秋，枝干光秃秃的，地面上满是叶子。拐过弯就看见家门口了，周峻纬一脚踩碎一枚枯叶，往上跳了跳，玩心大起，于是很轻快的跑了起来。

经过潘潘身边，周峻纬一把抢走邵明明，压着他的头对准门锁，一等虹膜识别系统“叮”的一声提示身份认证成功，立马过河拆桥丢开之，抢先一步进了门，徒留邵明明在门外气的哇哇叫。

周峻纬恶作剧成功，洋洋得意的踢掉鞋子，在玄关处一个急转，正对上眉清目朗的一张脸。

直到很后来的时候，周峻纬也把这意义深远的一次见面，反反复复的向人津津乐道。就如同这两人虽携手共度几十载春秋，却从未对身边人有过一丝厌倦之意一样，初次见面的郭文韬的棉麻质白衬衫，温柔平和的眼睛与削薄清隽的身姿数十年如一日的反复在周峻纬的脑海中回放，每一次重温都更加深一点爱意，然后融入骨血，没于魂魄，至死方休。

然而此时，周峻纬只是一只直直瞪着人家的呆头鹅而已。反正后头的大部队到达时，文韬已经窘于周峻纬直愣愣的眼神而垂眸看着墙角，脸上居然浮现出柔软的红晕。

文韬强忍着被盯视的紧张感勉强抬起眼睛看向众人：“大家好，我叫郭文韬。以后就跟大家编在同一个小组里面了，还请大家多多关照。”

“欢迎加入！”大家长齐思钧专长外交事项，带头欢迎了新成员。

一片鼓掌声中，周峻纬想：他的声音也很好听啊。

》》

按照惯例，大家又聚到了小客厅里，自我介绍，给文韬详细做科普，与上次接待周峻纬时同出一辙，业务熟练，热情坦诚。

“文韬的第二性别确定了吗？”齐思钧问道。

“还会有不确定的第二性别吗？”文韬反问。

齐思钧拍拍潘潘的肩，“有的哦。比如潘潘，血样检查显示已经觉醒，第二性别特征却不外显，属于研究所的密切观察对象。”

“嗯……”文韬半垂下头，声音含含糊糊的，紧紧抿了抿唇。

“吃饭吧！”蒲熠星突然说。

周峻纬看了看文韬的表情，看看还在等文韬下文的众人，再看看蒲熠星，恼恨自己偏偏在这个时候出神，于是他秉承着亡羊补牢为时未晚的原则接话：“好饿。”

齐思钧轻轻在这三人身上各自掠了一眼，心中了然：“要吃肉的来给我打下手，明明潘潘带文韬挑房。”

邵明明突然说：“我不，我想吃肉。”

齐思钧没理他，径自往厨房走。邵明明低着头跟在他后面，像条小尾巴，黏黏乎乎的。

文韬有些不知所措，蒲熠星站起来打了个圆场：“我知道怎么住更舒服，文韬听我的绝对没错。”

文韬自觉跟上：“能有S阶蒲神帮忙挑房，不胜荣幸。”

潘潘拉起文韬的行李上楼：“走走走，赶快收拾好来吃饭！小齐哥做饭一绝！”

周峻纬看着文韬往楼上走，不知怎么的，心里沉了一股郁气，想了半天踢踢踏踏的往厨房去了。

可惜今天的厨房下手也并不好打。邵明明拿着打蛋器打着鸡蛋，眼里泪蒙蒙，嘴角一抽一抽，死忍着不让眼泪往外掉；齐思钧正处理五花，脸色低沉，见周峻纬进来勉强笑了一笑，指派给他紫菜去处理；邵明明见周峻纬走过来，把脸别到另一边，没有对周峻纬说话。

晚饭吃得别别扭扭，小齐哥手艺确实一绝，但众人味同嚼蜡，拖着时间不至于提早离席而已。

好容易到了饭后，邵明明一反平常，叮叮咣咣的收起碗来就一头冲进厨房里去了。周峻纬余光瞥见小齐哥放在桌下的一只手紧握成拳，青筋暴起。

饭后，一群人默契的没有在楼下逗留，各回各房。周峻纬躺在床上，从枕头底下掏出当时齐思钧给的小册子，最后一页上可可爱爱的五个小人，笑得十分灿烂。

这个时间，小齐哥应该把新版的小册子给文韬了吧。

新版的小册子去掉了唐九洲，换上了周峻纬，以后还要再加上一个文韬。

周峻纬用一只手背蒙住眼，倒在床上。

》》

半夜，蒲熠星起来喝水，在二楼走廊尽头的小露台上逗留了一会。

露台旁边是邵明明的卧室，此时正透出昏黄的灯光，隐隐的交谈声顺夜风飘进蒲熠星的耳朵里。

是齐思钧。

“……我带你这大半年就是这样教你的吗？！不分是非，不讲礼节，凡事只知道闹别扭，不想办法解决，我是这样教你的？！”

邵明明抽抽噎噎地哭。

“是，你觉醒的早，自从进研究所以来就没有和唐九洲分开过，情谊非同寻常。但是唐九洲信息素暴动是意外，是不可预测的偶发事件，你明白吗？小周也好，文韬也好，都没有义务对这件事情负责！”

“……我知道！我知道……”邵明明哭的厉害，话都说不清楚了。

齐思钧看他哭的落花流水，有心骂他却舍不得开口，站在原地大喘气，胸口剧烈起伏。

邵明明扑进齐思钧怀里，很使劲很使劲的抱住他的小齐哥，缓了很久。

他慢慢地说：“小齐哥，我知道是非的，也懂礼节，可是我实在太伤心了……小齐哥你明白吗……太伤心了。从我进研究所的那一天起，就再也没有见过家人……只有唐九洲，吃饭也是和他，睡觉也是和他，睁眼是他，闭眼是他，什么都是他……一年一年的过去，早就离不开他了……”

齐思钧平缓了很多，他安静的听着，没有说话。

“……我从没有想到，有一天，唐九洲他就这么走了……”

“……我知道九洲信息素暴动的事跟峻纬哥和文韬哥没有关系，可是我控制不住我自己。文韬哥还没来的时候，我想着，还好，所里没有派新人来补缺，九洲还有回来的可能，事情还有转机；可是今天回家看见文韬哥的那一瞬间，我就……”

邵明明伏在齐思钧怀里，哭得声嘶力竭。

“我不肯带文韬哥挑房，在厨房里不愿意跟峻纬哥讲话，让大家都很尴尬…我其实知道我无理取闹，我知道我错了，可我想不出办法……就好像、就好像不做这么恶毒的事情就没法让自己得到纾解一样……我变成狠毒的人了，呜……”  
齐思钧听此，顿了良久，叹气道：

“大半年前MG组刚刚成立的时候，上面派我来带孩子，我做好了饭等在这所房子里，第一个见面的就是你和唐九洲。”

“你们俩好玩，好闹，但大事上从不叫我操心，时间一长，我都忘了你们俩还那么小……你刚刚成年，九洲还没过十八岁生日……”

“是我的错……我总是用成熟的标准要求你们，却忘了你们还没经过事，还是孩子。”

齐思钧回抱住邵明明，很温柔地说：“明明，别怕，你没有变坏，也并不狠毒，你只是不知所措，还不懂该怎么处理事情而已。你得允许自己犯错，然后才能变得更好。”

“但是呢，明明，不管在任何时候，任何情况下，都不应当试图通过使他人痛苦的方式，来使自己的痛苦得到缓解。因为痛苦永远不能转嫁，伤害其他人也只是让更多的痛苦发生而已；而且我们明明这么善良，怎么舍得伤害不相干的人呢？对不对？”

“这个时候，就要想一想别的办法了。如果真的痛苦到了无法忍受的地步，就回头看看自己的身边，看看我，看看你阿蒲哥，潘潘，包括你小周哥和文韬，大家都是很温柔的人，都愿意拉你一把呀。”

“千万不要被一时的痛苦和脑恨蒙蔽了眼睛，明明是咱们家最可爱的孩子，哥哥们都很喜欢你……”

邵明明房里的声音渐渐低了下去，最后关上了灯。蒲熠星低头看看不知何时点上的一支烟，突然发现并没有抽上几口。但他抖掉了长长的烟灰，低头笑了。

不枉他大半夜不睡跑出来喝凉水吹冷风。

挺值的，凉水很甜，风也温柔。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我，蒸煮平安幸福  
> 坑品极差，慎入  
> 期末+实习，近期不更新。如有异议，参考上一行  
> 日常走几章，把唐九洲搞回来然后开副本

》》

接下来的是很密集的各种测试，众人苦不堪言。然而时间推移到十一月中，却一下子清闲了下来。

小组长齐思钧被组织去开了几次会，回来以后透露说，同批的十几个小组的测试已经基本完成，研究所接下来的任务主要是针对每个人进行数据分析。所以大家接下来一个多月都比较轻松，可以当作是放了一个小长假。除了不能出研究所之外，可以随便做点喜欢的事。

“哦！”潘宥诚发出欢呼，坏笑着挤眉弄眼，仿佛早就计划好了一大堆离经叛道的事，就等着找空子疯玩。

“但是——”齐思钧提高嗓门，试图重振威严，“但是，放假也有放假的规矩，如果过于放纵，就会适得其反。所以，大家还是要规律生活的，不过嘛……倒是可以比平时宽松一点……”

小齐哥作为承担着做饭重任的大家长，说的话还是很有权威的，毕竟谁也不想饿肚子。于是所有人很同步的从沙发上坐直身体，竖起耳朵好好听着。

“每个人都必须吃早饭！”齐思钧雄赳赳气昂昂地说，“早饭时间是八点到九点，放在恒温箱保温，起床以后厨房自取，一律在餐厅吃饭，不允许带回房间……”

》》

第二天，早上八点钟，餐桌旁边准时出现了一只齐思钧。

他哼着歌，潇潇洒洒地摘下围裙，把牛奶和脆皮软心小甜饼整整齐齐摆在桌上，神清气爽地开始享受早餐。

八点十分，周峻纬从外面晨跑回来，一身运动装，额头还冒着汗。他脱下外套丢在沙发上，去厨房端出早饭来坐到齐思钧旁边。

周峻纬的早饭一向十分轻省，咖啡就完事了。

此时齐思钧已经解决完了小甜饼，双手捧着半杯牛奶慢慢啜饮，脸上带着慈祥（？）的微笑，整个人蜷进餐桌椅里，浑身上下仿佛泛着圣光。

周峻纬见惯的是齐思钧平时严谨规矩的模样，此时猝不及防的见他软绵绵懒洋洋的状态，觉得十分有趣。但他眼珠一转，还是决定一句话也不说，只是不动声色地喝着他的咖啡，眼角余光时不时瞄一眼又是伸懒腰又是打哈欠的小齐哥，颇有种吸猫的快感。

八点半，邵明明从楼上下来，还穿着睡衣，拖鞋也穿反了，见桌子前的两位哥哥乖巧问早。齐思钧却皱了皱眉头：“明明啊，先去洗漱。”

“哦。”邵明明回道。转头又上楼去了。

八点四十分，齐思钧终于喝完了他的牛奶，去厨房送了一趟碗碟，上楼去了。

八点四十五分，蒲熠星和郭文韬一前一后地下来，挑了周峻纬旁边的位置来坐。这俩人都要了豆浆配小笼包，不急不缓的吃着。

八点五十八分，齐思钧握着一只计时器再次下楼，抱着胳膊站在了厨房门口，眼睛紧紧盯着小客厅处的挂钟，手指有节奏地嗒嗒嗒敲着。

餐桌上的蒲熠星露出了一副看热闹的标准表情，饶有兴致的盯着楼梯口。旁边的文韬有些不明所以，也跟着看了过去。

八点五十九分，楼梯上突然传来了一阵相当混乱的声音，脚步声急匆匆地响起。小客厅看新闻的周峻纬也好奇地探出了一个脑袋。

“啊！”

“啊！”

两声惨叫同时响起，潘宥诚痛苦的揉着脑袋抱怨：“又是你！邵明明！”

邵明明没想到上楼洗个漱居然又睡着了，此时慌里慌张之余，居然还很明白马上过九点的现实。他果断不理会潘宥诚，撒丫子往楼下飞奔而去。潘宥诚也马上醒悟，紧跟其后。

然而邵明明的拖鞋实在不争气，极大地限制了他的前进速度，后面的潘宥诚很快就追了上来，眼看两人之间的距离逐渐缩小，潘宥诚不满的催促：“邵明明你在搞什么？！快点快点！”

“哎呀哎呀我知道啦！”邵明明大叫，脚下的速度却丝毫不增，咣的一声，后面完全没有减速的潘宥诚撞到了邵明明身上，俩人抱成一团歪七扭八的从楼梯上滚了下来。

好在并没有很高，只有两三级台阶而已，摔得也不重，对觉醒者的强韧体质而言不至于造成损伤。

蒲熠星逐渐兴致勃勃，文韬好笑地摇了摇头，吞下最后一口包子转移到小客厅和周峻纬看新闻去了。

总之，尽管过程不太体面，潘邵二人总算是到了一楼。俩人手脚并用的从地上爬起来，往厨房冲去。

眼见二人冲过来，齐思钧精准的按下了计时器，屏幕上的数字停在了八点五十九分五十七秒。

齐思钧傲娇地哼了一声，说：“便宜你俩了。”一挥袖上楼去。

潘邵二人对视一眼，颇有劫后余生的庆幸。其实早饭可以没有，只是小齐哥的规定完全不能违反。不能就是不能，谁犯错谁知道。

厨房里的小甜饼小笼包牛奶豆浆都还剩一点，这俩人完全不挑剔，全部端出来，吃得干干净净。

九点二十五分，等到最后一个吃完饭的潘潘刷完碗，早饭阶段终于结束了。

》》

二楼有一个小书房，原来的时候，高大的书架上摆满了厚重的典籍，搭配稍复古的装修风格，正正经经的，很有气势。然而，由于使用这里的大多数人都不是那么正经，以至于逐渐逐渐的，小书房的风格开始跑偏。

比如柔软的长毛地毯、懒人沙发和数量惊人的抱枕，比如随意堆积的漫画和游戏，又比如零食和小毛毯。

今天的天气很好，阳光灿烂。中午稍过，小书房迎来了今天的第一位光顾的朋友。

午饭时，潘宥诚和邵明明瞄准了最后一块肉抢的热火朝天，并大有将战争延续下去的架势。蒲熠星夹在两人中间十分晕眩，火速吃完饭赶紧躲到这里来清净。他熟门熟路的拎出一本书看了起来。

不长时间，房门轻轻一动，光影短暂的变换了一下，进来一只周峻纬。

蒲熠星注意到开门时楼下传来的一声声惊人的嚎叫，对上周峻纬略无奈的眼神秒懂。这两个人心有戚戚焉地对了一个眼神，迅速达成一致。于是周峻纬也找了一本书，在蒲熠星身边坐了下来。

好景不长，楼下的打闹尖叫声愈演愈烈，甚至逐渐的开始突破小书房良好的隔音。而房门再次缓缓开了一道缝，文韬试探地露出了一个头。

蒲熠星和周峻纬抬头，笑着对文韬打了个招呼。

文韬推开门，看见了房内的全貌。两个Alpha为着打起精神好好看书，都没有选择懒人沙发，而是各自坐了一把造型古朴的靠背椅，中间隔了一张圆桌。这两人俱肩宽腿长，仪态良好，相貌俊美。此时穿着家居服随意坐在那里看书，竟然很有美不胜收的意味。

文韬自认为是不太容易被相貌蛊惑的，然而此时也不由自主的站在原地怔了一会。

嗐，谁还不是个颜狗呢。文韬自我安慰道。

Alpha们聚集的地方往往会由于不好控制信息素而气味驳杂，但此时文韬却注意到，来到这里这么长时间，他几乎都忘了家里是有Alpha的。

实在是家里这两位着实脾气太好，控制力又一流。两方面组合起来，使得信息素方面出岔子的概率几乎就是零了。

文韬走进来，四处看看，转了几圈，提议道：“不如我们看个电影？”

感受到楼下闹腾得更厉害，看书也变得不太现实，三人互相交换一个眼神，欣然同意。

另一头，齐思钧倒腾完盆栽从外头回来，见客厅里的邵明明和潘宥诚玩闹得鸡飞狗跳，顿时火冒三丈。三下两除二的就摆平了两个大龄小朋友。然后，小齐哥气势汹汹地挽起袖子进了厨房，转头端出一盘小饼干来。

客厅里的两人早就逃逸。齐思钧放了一盘在桌上，想了想，又带了另一份上楼去。

蒲熠星神出鬼没，周峻纬自吃完午饭就不见了踪影，文韬也不知道去做什么了。卧室敲门没人应，齐思钧最终推开了小书房的房门。

显示屏上还放着电影，三个人却合盖了一床小薄被，挨挨挤挤地躺在地毯上睡着了。

齐思钧不禁失笑，轻轻往矮几上放下饼干退出门去。

》》

晚饭倒是平平常常的就过了。七点半正好酒足饭饱，进入一种麻酥酥的半昏睡状态。

就连齐思钧也没有催着收拾碗筷做卫生，同众人一起有一搭没一搭的闲聊。

假期嘛，千盼万想的时候就觉得美好，真正开始了以后，反而要觉得其实也就是这样。

比如齐思钧，该带孩子还是要带孩子，该操的心也一点不少。

夜幕深深，此时竟绵绵的下起了雨。

研究所位置偏僻，坏处是外出不便，颇有种避世隐居的感觉；好处就是远离了城市以后，环境也格外清新。空气清爽，天空永远澄澈，天黑的时候群星明朗。而此时，雨声也格外清晰。

仿佛全世界就只剩下了此间一屋舍而已，被潮湿的冷雨绵密地包裹着。

然而并没有什么关系，他们刚热气腾腾的吃完晚饭，正是幸福点数最高的时候。

守着杯盘狼藉，捧着圆滚滚的肚子，日子很简单，很好。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我，蒸煮平安幸福  
> 坑品极差，慎入  
> 之前标的北纬，后来发现逆西皮了，换成周郭。明月照九洲同理，但是鉴于唐邵不如这个好听，就不换了，雷的小可爱自动注意此条哦  
> 魂淡如我即使忙成狗也攒出一次更新，不过下一次就说不准了，各位看官见谅  
> 依旧在走日常 唐九洲：我觉得我早该上线了 我：我不要你觉得我要我觉得

》》

别墅门口有一只刷得蛮漂亮的绿色邮筒，它身兼多职，快递、信件甚至每日份的新鲜牛奶都在这里有专属席位。

原先的时候，家里起的最早的人是齐思钧，他会准备好早饭，赶在其他人下来吃饭之前出来，一股脑把邮筒里的东西带回。但是自从周峻纬来了以后，这项活计就落到了他的身上。

一来是由于小周同学早起的程度丝毫不亚于齐思钧，二一个则是反正小周同学也要出门晨跑，返程的时候顺便把东西带回来，省得再出门一趟，岂不美哉。

这一天，在一堆明信片，信件以及包裹中有一封信函，周峻纬一眼认出这封信函与当初他收到的那封是一样的规格。

信封上书“潘宥诚先生亲启”。

“潘潘！潘潘！”蒲熠星喊了几声，潘宥诚从餐厅探了个头出来。

“你的信。”文韬接道，声音里有掩藏不住的好奇。

潘宥诚过来拆信，众人好奇的盯着他动作。

“干嘛这么盯着我啦！”潘潘不满的叫道，“我可是一直遵纪守法，没有犯错欸！我也很紧张的……”

“咳咳。”齐思钧清了清嗓子，众人颇有些做作的把眼神往各种方向转移。

“哦……”潘宥诚出声。

“？”刚刚才分散出去的眼神立马又集中在他身上。

“是我的数据分析啦。”潘潘说，很明显地松了一口气。

大家很快的凑过脑袋来，只见潘潘手上拿了厚厚的一沓纸，上面的字密密麻麻。

他低头念结果：“身体状况良好……智力正常……还有……能力？治疗？”

能力？他们中没有人接触过这个词。

齐思钧从潘宥诚手中接过资料，看过后递给旁边的蒲熠星，依次传阅了一遍，又回到潘宥诚的手中。

蒲熠星沉吟道：“就是说，觉醒者中间有几率产生能力，能力随主人不同而不同？”

“而且这个能力还分等级。”周峻纬补充道。

“那么我是……”潘宥诚低头哗哗地翻资料纸。

“A-级治疗。”文韬接道。

“应当是研究所最新的结果吧……”齐思钧说，“其实之前的时候也有发现一些端倪，并不算突兀……”

“加速伤口愈合，提高精神力之类的，做测试的时候好几次大家突然都有这种情况，应该就是潘潘无意中释放了能力。”

“所以，潘哥哥其实就是个奶咯！”邵明明总结。

“还是个群奶。”潘宥诚说，“挺好的。”

》》

陆陆续续的，又有几个人收到了结果，虽然各自不同，千奇百怪，但联想到正主身上时，又觉得“嗯，他就是这个样子的，这个能力很适合他”。

于是众人竟然十分顺理成章地接受了这件其实蛮魔幻的事情。

比如蒲熠星惊人的全优面板和超S级攻击能力，齐思钧的A级承伤，邵明明的B+级亲和。

邵明明的能力蛮有意思，资料上解释说，由于他的气质十分纯净而容易使交流对象产生信任与好感，人畜皆可。

潘宥诚当场笑倒在沙发上：“哈哈哈，怪不得东门的狼狗每次见到邵明明都那么兴奋，终于找到原因了……”

邵明明气红了脸，扑到他身上去堵他的嘴。

“这难道就是霸道狼狗爱上我？”蒲熠星灵光一闪，吐槽道。

邵明明马上转移目标，试图去掐他的脖子，却被轻易制服。

》》

十二月来了。

第一场冬雪飘落的时候，南边来的几位小朋友好好地开了眼界，打雪仗打的昏天黑地自不必提。

按照惯例，每年的圣诞节，研究所都会组织所有人好好庆祝一番，其中的圣诞晚会还会对外直播，据说是为了让社会大众了解觉醒者的精神风貌与生活状态，提高对觉醒者们的的接受度。

今年比较恰巧，觉醒者们的数据分析工作还没有做完，下一步的任务又没有发布下来，因而除了分析中心的工作人员以外，全员都处于一种空闲的状态。考虑到这一点，领导层们大笔一挥，决定今年提前圣诞节的筹备工作，从原来的十二月中改到十二月初。

这天早上，所有人聚集到小广场抽签分工，新来的如周峻纬、文韬等人才知道原来研究所里其实还挺多人的，觉醒者并工作人员，竟然有几百之多。只不过研究所占地太广，居住的又分散，鲜少有全员集聚的机会。

自抽签过后，噩梦一般紧凑的生活又开始了。令人不自觉的产生一种还在没日没夜的做训练过测试的错觉，甚至于忘记自己还处在假期当中。

齐思钧以其谨慎仔细十分受到组织上的信任，从而免于抽签，直接担任了材料分发组的头头。虽然事后据他本人偷偷吐槽说：并不为此感到兴奋，因为后勤大总管自古秃头，劳命伤身，十分不利于养生。

果不其然，自抽签过后，小齐哥就成为了传说中的存在，具体表现为早上起床的时候已经不见人影，而晚上睡觉时还没有回来。

好处是没有人唠唠叨叨地管束，日子无比快活；坏处就是从此只能全员转移到食堂吃饭，且家里愈发杂乱无章。

“我的袍子它又又又开线了！”邵明明拎着他的道具抱怨。他不幸抽到了话剧表演，负责人反复考量他的演技之后，最终安排了他身披袍子做人形背景，使得邵明明一度感到挫败。

然而袍子开线却没有小齐哥，他只好亲自动手，然而效果并不理想。

“我昨天，前天和大前天都缝过一遍了的！”邵明明愤怒道。

“确实都缝过的！”他想了半天不得其解，再次加重语气。

文韬正从他身后飘过，听到他的话又转头回来，伸过脑袋看他手里的袍子，被放浪的针法狠狠的震惊了一把，试探性地询问，“要不我来？”

邵明明顿时抓住了救星，回以感激的眼神。

周峻纬去了唱诗班，潘宥诚编入了场地布置组，蒲熠星抽到了场杂，只有文韬手气最好，负责写写贺卡分装小礼物，工作地点不限，做完后只在平安夜当晚发放即可。他乐得不必顶着寒风出门，便整日整日的宅在家。

文韬此人，若单看外貌，是十分清俊峭拔乃至出尘脱俗的。看他日常举止，都很有风流潇洒的文气，手里拿本书，端个茶，都很和衬。然而人不可貌相，做起家事来，竟然也是一把好手。

齐思钧上任的第三天，无人管控的家里就狼藉的很癫狂了。文韬一觉睡到日上三竿，站在楼梯上往主客厅呆呆地望了一会，戴上橡胶手套拿起了扫帚。

晚间众人归来都很震惊，大赞文韬贤惠。周峻纬甚至双手奉茶以示敬意，文韬靠在靠枕上抿着嘴笑，心安理得的消受。

毕竟中间周峻纬用过一次厨房做甜点，火候控制不好，烧黑了烤箱内壁且清理无果，文韬花了一个半小时使其洁净如新，大劳心神。

当然，文韬再牛批他也是个人，是个人就有所不能及。比如众所周知郭文韬他不会做饭，下厨的成品一贯色相上佳，味道难言。

所以按理来说，缝纫这种娘唧唧又细致的活计应当也属于文韬没有点亮的技能之一，可是当他带上顶针和眼镜捏起针的时候，却又无比和谐。

行吧。邵明明有点酸，长得好，脾气好，还会干活，真厉害。

尽管嘴巴里堆着一堆酸沫，文韬咬断线抬头把袍子递给他的时候，邵明明还是瞬间转粉。他感动得涕泗横流，抱着文韬的腿哭喊：“文韬哥哥宁还缺腿部挂件吗？我可以我可以！”

文韬把邵明明从腿上撕下来，平静道：“不缺，起来，你要迟到了。”

邵明明立马飞奔出门。

》》

圣诞节前夜，下午四点。

偌大的研究所忙得热火朝天，圣诞树，袜子，蜡烛，彩灯和小旗子这一类标志性的物事随处可见。此处不得不提上一句，场地布置组的组长，潘宥诚的顶头上司，在审美上绝对是个铁憨憨。他坚持认为就算是圣诞节也要具有华国特色，因而不惜动用特殊手段迫使材料组交出春节专用的硕大中国结，巡视了半天，盯上了中央街道上那棵最大的圣诞树。

潘宥诚不幸被抓壮丁，搭梯子爬上树，揪下了最顶上的大星星，顶着路人鄙视的眼神换上了中国结。

“……”齐思钧正是那个倒霉的材料组组长，屈服在场地布置组组长“我手底下有一个特别会做账的小可爱欧！效率超高欧！”的诱惑之下，头脑发昏交出了中国结。此时眼瞧着中国结上了圣诞树，两眼发黑，一阵眩晕，觉得自己赫然就是荼毒众人眼球的千古罪人。

“……小齐哥，我是被逼的……”潘宥诚捂住脸从梯子上爬下来，在齐思钧耳边小声逼逼，试图证明自己清白无辜。

“……”齐思钧说不出话来，摸摸潘潘狗头转身离去。管不了了管不了了，眼不见为净。

天色渐暗，各处的灯渐次亮了起来。场务组开始调试航拍，机器在晚会会场乌乌泱泱的人头上方飞来飞去。

邵明明裹紧他的袍子，惊恐地盯着航拍机躲到蒲熠星身后。

“我总觉得它会拉一坨便便丢在我头上。”他惊魂未定地说。

蒲熠星诧异地扬起一边眉毛，一手揣着裤兜一手操纵着手柄遥控，闻言道：“邵明明，你是不是有过这样的惨痛经历？”

邵明明被轻易读破内心，悻悻的皱皱鼻子，打定主意死守秘密绝不接话。

六点，晚会进入最后的准备阶段。文韬带上圣诞老人头样式的工作胸章走上街头派发贺卡和礼物。他穿了一件米白的羽绒服，为了工作没有带口罩，鼻尖冻得红红的。

“平安夜快乐！”他微笑着向一个路人递出贺卡。

“平安夜快乐。”那人回道。

文韬愕然抬头，是周峻纬。他笑着接过贺卡揣进衣兜，转手从取下了耳罩戴到了文韬头上。

“我得上台，是不能戴的，不如给你。”他说。

周峻纬已经换上了红色的唱诗袍，外面罩了一件黑色的长款棉服，谱子夹在胳膊底下。他笑起来的时候露出两枚犬牙，眼睛弯起，很温驯甜美的样子。给郭文韬戴上耳罩的时候还细致帮忙的理了理碎发。

“好。”郭文韬说，“谢谢你。”

周峻纬比他高，文韬得须抬起头来与他对视。撞见他眼里清澈明快的笑意时也忍不住微笑起来。

天空不知何时下起细雪，轻柔洒落世间。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我，蒸煮平安幸福  
> 坑品极差，慎入  
> 被屏蔽了屏蔽了蔽了

》》

晚会一直到后半夜才散场。

倒没有急着回家，众人聚在主研究室配备的食堂处夜宵。也不知为什么，谁也不觉得困倦，开了酒一瓶一瓶地喝。蒲熠星有点醉意，他眯着眼后靠在椅背上，漫无目的地扫视着众人。

他算是研究所里资历最老的一批觉醒者之一，眼看着他们这群人从被当作怪物，到逐渐的被外界接受——尤其是今年平安夜的晚会能够做到对外直播，让他切实地感觉到高兴与欣慰。

第二性别的觉醒者作为能力强于普通大众的存在，很容易就被联想成为人类的敌对方。就比如有某些极端观点认为，觉醒者犹似于食物链顶端的存在，是悬在人类头顶的达摩克里斯之剑，应当及时消灭之，以绝后患。

尽管政府建立研究所集聚所有能力者，投入大量资源进行研究，但取得的成果仍然微渺，觉醒者们的强大到底是自然进化的结果，还是迫害人类的战术仍是未知。因而现阶段处理觉醒者相关问题时，有关方面坚持采用中庸且保守的方式并非毫无道理。

蒲熠星作为觉醒者之一，能够更直观的感受到这方面的冲突。就他本人而言，在大部分的时候，觉醒只是意味着能力的增强而已；但他身体里不时涌动的毁灭的暴戾，以及越来越难以被压制住的破坏的欲望让他日益惶恐。

他不敢保证他会变成什么样子，疯狂还是失智，都不知道。

但他发誓他会与这种冲动斗争到最后一刻，如果真的走投无路，宁可自我毁灭，也不愿与同族刀戈相向。

“Cheers！”晚会的总指挥举杯。

“Cheers！”大家纷纷碰杯，蒲熠星亦是。

他相信，他身边的这群人也会这样做。

》》

一直到很晚，众人喝的七荤八素，只好晃晃悠悠地勾肩搭背着往回走。

开门时，远远地在门口就看见客厅灯火通明，邵明明轻声问：“文韬？你还没有睡吗？”

没有人应。

然而蒲熠星却突然敏锐地感觉到身边的人一瞬间的紧绷与冲动，他立马伸手过去拦，苦于熬夜与酒精双重的麻痹作用，晚了一步。

周峻纬突然往室内冲去，蒲熠星紧随其后。

众人一脸茫然，还在状况外。齐思钧稍年长，经验也多，他果断把剩余的人赶出房子关上门，找到内线电话拨给医生。

是Omega发情的信息素，铺天盖地的。

》》

正常的情况下，周峻纬的奔跑速度称得上是优秀，但比起蒲熠星还是要略微逊色一筹，可此时蒲熠星追着周峻纬一路跑上四层，两人之间的距离竟然越拉越远。

最后蒲熠星冲进文韬房间的浴室时，周峻纬已经半扶起浴缸里的文韬，对准其后颈露出了两枚尖利的犬牙。

蒲熠星当即扑上去，虽然周峻纬已经接近失智，但出于Alpha的领地本能，他还是立马放开文韬迎向蒲熠星。蒲熠星清晰地感觉到周峻纬的力道与速度暴增，他勉力招架，一边使着巧劲把人往门口引。

周峻纬识破了他的意图，趁两人缠斗在地，一个翻滚又回到了浴缸边上。蒲熠星看着他眼中一片混沌，毫无清醒可言，大感头痛，只能继续阻挠。

好在齐思钧很快打完电话赶来，还带上了急用的阻隔剂与抑制剂。蒲熠星骑在周峻纬腰上死死的摁住他的身体，抓住他的一只手臂抬起来，齐思钧趁机把抑制剂注射进去，不一会周峻纬就安静了下来。

蒲熠星从周峻纬身上下来，累的瘫倒在墙角，天晓得一个资质顶尖的Alpha被动发情时能爆发出多么大的力量……连他也有些吃不消。

齐思钧已经把阻隔剂注射给了文韬，正把人从凉水里捞出来。蒲熠星上去搭了把手。

齐思钧与他对了一个眼神，说：“你带着峻纬先出去吧。”

蒲熠星果断听从。

文韬早就昏厥了，齐思钧拽过他的一只手绕过脖子半拖半拽的往卧室去，换掉湿衣服，把人裹进被子。

医生很快到了，把文韬带上救护车。齐思钧赶紧跟蒲熠星交代几句，陪车去了。

》》

齐思钧在的时候，家务要事一手抓，硬是把手底下各有脾气的崽子们管得井井有条。然而齐思钧不在的时候——

邵明明和潘宥诚留守在门外，抱在一起勉力抵御冬夜的寒风，不约而同地把不知所措的眼神投向了蒲熠星。

蒲熠星刚刚经历了高速短跑与激烈搏斗，体力几乎消耗得七七八八，纵然上车之前齐思钧再三对他嘱咐了些什么，他脑中也只剩一团浆糊。

他呲牙咧嘴的想了一阵，觉得能忘记的大概也不是什么大事，倒不如随机应变来的好。

“走！”蒲熠星大手一挥，“回家睡觉！”

“哦！”邵明明和潘宥诚欢呼。

》》

研究所医生的办公室里，齐思钧坐的笔直。

“我们已知的Omega发情案例里，从来没有过这么特别的情况。”医生说。

“根据以往的案例，Omega的发情会持续两到三天左右，最强烈的情潮往往只有几十分钟，最长也不超过一个小时。然而这位Omega的情欲即使在凉水的镇压作用之下，还持续在巅峰有四个小时之久，直到现在也没有消退的迹象；另外，他对于Alpha的引诱力之强烈也是前所未见的。以往的Omega发情即使处在巅峰水平也不至于使得Alpha失智乃至陷入被动发情，他却做到了。”

齐思钧默默的听着，经历了潘宥诚的第二性别不外显与唐九洲的信息素暴动，他此时对于文韬的情况保持了冷静。

坐在他对面的医生久久没有接话，齐思钧敏锐的感到了一些不妙。

果然，医生的表情窘迫，嗓音发紧，干巴巴地说：“这样的案例实在太过于难得，上面决定抓住机会好好利用研究素材，进行一些实验……”

“……由于你是这位Omega所在小组的组长，我们需要告知你大致的方向：首先，我们会将利用药物使他持续发情，刺激他不断释放信息素；然后会安排不同Alpha单独和他接触，观察Alpha受他信息素影响的反应；还有可能从他的腺体处取样研究……”

齐思钧倏然站起，止不住后退了几步，脑中一片空白，不可置信的看着医生。

医生终于停住了嘴，见他如此，不忍地转过脸去。

齐思钧紧紧盯着医生的眼睛，问他：“文韬同意吗？”

医生逃避的断开了齐思钧的眼神，声音低低响起：“0410号没有清醒过。但是他作为我国的公民与研究所的研究对象，有义务为实现研究上的重大突破做出牺牲。而且0410号的思想一直十分优良纯正，相必如果他有意识的话，也当然会主动的为了获得研究的重要信息资料奉献自我……”

齐思钧再也听不下去，夺门而出。

》》

齐思钧是个Omega。他具有Omega的所有经典的特性。

比如敏感，比如细腻，比如极强的共情能力与很容易就能做到的感同身受。

此时他来到了文韬的隔离间外，透过玻璃看着床上的人，脑中不断回放着医生的话。

“……利用药物使他持续发情……”

“……安排不同Alpha单独和他接触……”

“……从他的腺体处取样研究……”

齐思钧攥着拳，浑身颤抖，他完全明白这意味着什么。

没有尊严，没有理智，像动物一样寻求交配与快感，只要得不到满足就会一直求欢。原本就激烈的情欲已经足够消受，而Alpha信息素的强压与刺激还会使他更加难捱。以发情期Omega的脆弱体质，能不能活的下来都难说。

更何况，还有腺体取样。

那大概是在Omega柔软敏感的腺体处施以刀刃和针尖，是经由腺体处敏感神经放大千百倍的痛楚，还承担着多一寸或偏一点则腺体残疾的风险。

齐思钧越想越乱，心绪久久震荡。

他身体僵硬地站在文韬的房外，迟迟不能离去。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我，蒸煮平安幸福  
> 坑品极差，慎入  
> 爆爆爆爆爆肝！球球不要再屏蔽了跪了跪了，另，下次更新遥遥无期

》》

翌日清晨，蒲熠星赶来换班的时候，看见齐思钧坐在文韬的房门外，憔悴的不行。

蒲熠星把带过来的早饭随手放在一旁，在齐思钧面前弯下腰来。

齐思钧浑浑噩噩的抬起眼来看向他。

蒲熠星伸手抚上他的后颈，拇指指腹轻轻刮蹭着那处敏感的腺体，眼睛亦深深的看着他。

直接作用在腺体上的强烈刺激使得Omega瞬间浑身过电，他仰起头来裸露出白皙漂亮的脖颈，轻轻蹙着眉，眼神却依然是一片茫然。

蒲熠星把人扣进怀里，下拉衣领露出颈后的软肉，只见上面的牙印已然极浅，就要看不出来。

于是他双手捧起齐思钧的脸，迫使他回神。

“小齐。”

齐思钧的眼神慢慢聚焦。

“临时标记快要失效了，你的信息素水平有点过高，受信息素影响，你的情绪也会大幅波动……听到了没有？”

齐思钧没有反应，蒲熠星捧着他的脸，耐心地看着他。

良久，齐思钧的眼珠轻轻动了动，点了点头。

蒲熠星心里一松，长出一口气。他又一次抱住他，一手轻轻顺着他的背，一手拉下衣领。

齐思钧抬手回抱住他，闭上眼睛乖顺的伏在他肩上。蒲熠星耐心安抚，感觉到紧贴着他的身体渐渐放松下来，低头放出两枚犬牙。

齐思钧咬着下唇，身体不受控制的轻轻抽搐。他紧紧抓住蒲熠星地外套，慢慢流出眼泪。

》》

“那么至少要让我们陪同。”蒲熠星对文韬的负责人说。

“……我们的医生和护士都是非常专业的，一定会给0410号最正规的处理……”医生顶不住顶级Alpha的威压，语气不知道弱了几个档次，诺诺地说。

蒲熠星捉着齐思钧的手，才这一会的功夫就越来越凉。于是脱下外套给他，又把人往自己身边搂了搂。

他做完这些，才转头去看医生，“大夫。”

他悄悄地又多放出了一点信息素，道：“咱们研究所的每一位同志都是十分优秀的，尤其是你们医学相关的人员。”

医生只觉得空气更加凝滞，大冷的天其居然浑身冒汗，他连连点头：“是，是。”

“Omega着实是太脆弱了，就算物质上完全满足他们，他们也仍然会死于各种精神障碍……自咱们研究所成立以来，有数不清的Omega死于此了。”

“……对，对。”医生说。

“0410号是多么难得的研究素材，医生您在业内有赫赫威名，专业水平数一数二，想必比我这个外行人更清楚。”

“我们想让与0410号相熟的组员过来陪同，其实也是为了研究考虑啊……有亲近的人在身边，能够帮助0410号放松心情……上面催得越来越紧，所里的压力也越来越大，要是能利用0410号得到一批新成果，大家也都能喘上一口气……您看我说的对不对？”

“对！”医生大喘着气，“对……您说得太有道理了……我、我同意，就应该这么办的，多亏您提醒啊！”

蒲熠星八风不动地跟医生握手：“您客气。”

“哪里哪里……”医生只觉得身上的压力越来越大，只想赶紧送走这位尊神。

“那就辛苦医生安排了。”蒲熠星见好就收。

“您慢走……慢走……”

》》

家门口，齐思钧把外套还给蒲熠星。

“你穿着呗。”蒲熠星说，“我又不冷。”

“让他们看见多不像话。”齐思钧声音低哑。

蒲熠星无可无不可，接过外套自己穿上。

“今天，多谢你了。”齐思钧说。

“不客气。”蒲熠星这样回复他。

齐思钧转身进了家门，一点留恋都没有。倒是蒲熠星站在原地舔着嘴唇盯着他的背影。

其实只不过是平等的交易而已。一个临时标记，齐思钧为的是免疫各种信息素的影响，蒲熠星为的是借齐思钧的信息素安抚躁狂。

爱是没有的，可能是临时标记的作用吧，总有些暧昧的意味。

》》

齐思钧刚踏进家门，就被人大大的抱住，惯性直冲的他后退了好几步。

“小齐哥，我回来啦！”

齐思钧不敢置信的抬起头，是唐九洲！

他还是阳光灿烂的笑着，肆无忌惮的露出两枚门牙，年轻的身体滚烫而富有活力。

齐思钧拍拍他的肩：“回来就好。”

邵明明和潘宥诚在不远处站着，高兴的脸都红扑扑的，邵明明甚至眼睛都泛红，显然是哭过。

九洲回家来，总算是有一件好事了。齐思钧想。

尽管高兴于唐九洲的回归，文韬还是把文韬的事告知了大家，于是那一点微薄的喜气又立马消散了。

“原来文韬哥也是Omega……我还以为他也是Alpha……”邵明明说。

周峻纬刚刚脱离抑制剂的催眠作用，才醒不久，显得有些萎靡。听闻邵明明此言，突然想起文韬来的那天，谈及第二性别，他始终不肯直言，还是蒲熠星发觉不对解围。此后众人便也没有在意，只是先入为主地以为他是Alpha了。

“文韬应该是突然发情，没有来得及提前注射好抑制剂才会这样……还有……对了，明明，你的年纪也差不多要有发情期了，多注意一点，感觉不对时记得跟我说……提前注射好抑制剂，防患于未然……”

齐思钧看见邵明明一副似懂非懂的样子，觉得很不放心，又说：“算了。九洲，你记得帮明明记得。”

“好。”唐九洲说。

“可是……如果我可以跟Alpha住在一起还不受信息素影响，是因为还没有发情无法感觉到信息素的话，那小齐哥是因为什么呢？平时小齐哥也没有注射过阻隔剂啊……”

齐思钧被邵明明问的一梗，不由自主的想起来清早的临时标记——即使到此时，后颈仿佛还在隐隐发烫，那人的气息和拥抱都清晰无比。

“我自然有我的办法。”齐思钧平静地回复，脸却烫了起来。

》》

齐思钧小睡了几个小时，又赶去研究处，蒲熠星见他过来，转述情况给他。

“……刚才信息素的峰值终于下去了，总共保持在巅峰十三个小时左右，身体机能一切正常，得出结论说这个时长就是文韬的正常发情巅峰持续时值……医生说要赶在发情期完全结束之前注射针剂……”

齐思钧点点头。

“你先回去吧。”他说，“你是个Alpha，留着这里不太合适，还是得我来。”

“注意休息，你倒了咱们家就完了，恐怕得吃好久的食堂。”蒲熠星开玩笑逗他。

“嗯。”齐思钧状态好多了，对他笑笑。

》》

这个房间由一面特质的玻璃幕墙分成里外两部分，文韬被安置在里间的病床上。

他刚刚从长而猛烈的情潮中挣扎出来，还没有清醒。情欲使得他流出大量的体液，额发汗湿，贴着额头，单薄的病号服几乎湿透，大量的润滑液从后面的隐秘部位流出，甚至沾湿一片床单。他的面色潮红，嘴唇却泛白发青，上面有密集的血痂——那是受不住发情的折磨咬出的痕迹。

玻璃幕墙的出口已经用胶条密封住，确保外间的冗杂气息不会渗入之内，从而能够准确地测量得到文韬的自然发情时间。

有两个人留在了里间专门负责测量文韬的各项体征，主负责人不时的指挥他们动作。一旦里面的两人将新的数据传出，外面的其他研究人员就挤成一团激烈讨论分析，房内很快堆满了一沓又一沓的数据。

齐思钧退到了房间外，隔着玻璃望着蜷缩在床上的文韬。

那两名留在里间的研究人员被银白色的隔离服包裹的严严实实，他们不时地翻动着文韬的身体。齐思钧看到每当那两人的手隔着隔离布料落在文韬身上时，发情期Omega格外敏感脆弱的身体都本能的怵于粗糙的触摸而瑟缩颤抖。

这样的忙碌直到深夜时分，外间的人越来越少，最后只留了里间的两个人。

主负责人离开的时候路过齐思钧身边，向他点了点头，“你进去吧。”

》》

小护士给了一张简易的行军床，齐思钧搭在了外间的墙边。

为了保证文韬的休息，医生特意嘱咐房间内关了灯。留守的两个工作人员借着屏幕的微光一丝不苟地盯着数据，鉴于研究的重要性，一刻也不敢放松。

齐思钧躺下来，与文韬相对。

夜里，齐思钧像感受到了什么似的，就醒了过来。

他正对上了文韬的眼睛。

两个研究人员依然守着数据，甚至连姿势都没有变过。

而皎皎的月色从窗外而来，照在文韬的床上，一片雪白。

齐思钧抬臂在身前，慢慢的拢住，像抱着一个人那样。

他慢慢的对文韬做口型，说：“别怕。”

文韬虚弱的连一根手指头也抬不动，此时却不知哪里来的力气，眉眼弯弯的笑了起来。

齐思钧也笑。

这样的情状，就好像与朋友同睡一张床一样的亲密温馨。

如果不是中间隔着一道天堑一样的玻璃幕墙的话。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我，蒸煮平安幸福  
> 坑品极差，慎入  
> 你们绝对想不到这章卡了多久…我都自闭了…  
> 之前有小可爱问所以统一说一下：这文有玻璃渣掉落，但是所有CP都是HE的（如果能写完的话kk）  
> 老规矩，千万别等更新，憨批作者不干正事  
> 一想到节目没有峻纬我儿就失去了动力…

》》

家里的三个Alpha同时接到集合通知的时候，不约而同地猜到了是什么事。

唐九洲眼观鼻鼻观口，尽力缩小存在感，而蒲熠星则突然对通知产生了浓厚的兴趣，立志要从千篇一律的措辞中找点不一样出来。

周峻纬……

周峻纬觉得很不自在。

由于留学在外的关系，进入研究所时，他已觉醒有一段时间了。因此对比于蒲熠星他们，周峻纬对于第二性别的认知算得上淡薄。

打个比方，日常与邵明明接触的时候，周峻纬首先意识到的是“这是弟弟要谦让”或者“嗨呀大家都是男孩子一起玩就好啦”，而不是“明明是个Omega要记得避嫌”。

对文韬和齐思钧类似。

好在周峻纬良好的教养使他不至于粗犷到赤身露体或者言行失当之类的，因此，虽然一直以来都没有正确认识到第二性别的意义，也没有对生活产生重大的影响。

直到平安夜，他对着兄弟露出了犬牙。

到这里，周峻纬其实都没有什么问题。如果不是很了解第二性别，那么花上一些功夫也就弄清楚了；如果平时没有充分注意到避嫌的问题的话，在人生守则上加一笔也就是了。真正让他觉得无法面对文韬的，其实是一种微妙的羞耻感。

在周峻纬的认知里，没有任何一个文明开化的国度会在“性交”这样的事情上把容忍度定成“光天化日”。由此，尽管有些群体会出于“两性平等”、“追求自由”、“回归自然”等等追求而裸露身体某处，但绝大多数的普通人都依旧坚持用衣饰遮掩私密部位以保持体面。

而在第二性别者出现以后，这些需要遮掩以不裸露的私密部位的定义范围就进一步扩展，比如Alpha们的犬牙，又比如Omega们的颈后腺体。

所以，每当周峻纬回想起那一夜，他总觉得自己呲出犬牙对准文韬腺体的行为太过下流以至于使他无地自容。这种感觉就好像是一个男子趁着花姑娘醉酒昏睡而扑倒之，褪裤之，掏出XX欲欢好之……

而未遂时，被抓了个现行一样。

啧。

当然，他被动发情了，这不是他本意。然而他修身养性二十余年，连区区情色都抵抗不住，叫他还有什么脸面见他苦读多年的圣贤书！

而且……而且被进来救场的小齐哥和蒲熠星撞见自己发情的样子……也、也、也太羞耻了！

》》

医疗区高密级病房外，Alpha们排了长长的一队。

每个人都有按照入所时间依次来的身份码，蒲熠星和唐九洲的数字都很小，排在前面一点，周峻纬则在队伍末端。

队伍前进的不算快，大家逐渐的焦灼不耐。

有从前面退下来的Alpha们低声交谈着往外走，话语隐隐约约的飘来。

“那个Omega说实话有点漂亮……”

“也很好闻……”

“我有见过他……平时看起来很冷淡的人，发起情来倒是……”

“哈哈，稍微收敛一下你的小心思吧……”

听不见了。

周峻纬低着头，紧紧地抿着唇，手指甲在掌心掐出月牙来。

突然，队伍前端传来了一阵阵骚动，众人纷纷伸长脖子看去，制于距离相隔太远，什么也看不见。

不多时，几个白大褂的研究人员出来，对最前的几人说了几句什么，队伍就从前溃散开来，三三两两往出口方向去了。

蒲熠星和唐九洲也从前面走过来，周峻纬迎上去问：“怎么了？”

“说是情况有变，留了一部分人，剩下的下次继续。”

周峻纬又好像松了一口气，又好像没有。他窃喜于不必见文韬而免于尴尬，眼睛却又忍不住往病房的方向瞧：什么是情况有变？

他恶补了第二性别的基本知识，被发情期Omega的娇弱狠狠的刷了一把三观，然而文韬从来都是安静可靠的样子，他无论怎么想象，都无法假设出他发情的情状。

他……还好吗？

周峻纬怔怔地被唐九洲搭着肩膀往外走，可每往门口的方向多走上一步，心里那种要与意义非凡的某事擦肩而过的感觉就越明显。终于，当走在前面的蒲熠星伸手推开门的时候，他推开了唐九洲搭在他肩上的手，转头往回跑去。

“欸……”唐九洲望着他的背影，瞠目结舌。

“先回家。”蒲熠星说。

唐九洲不明所以，就乖乖听哥哥的话。

》》

文韬病房门口有安保看守，远远见周峻纬跑来，摆出警备的姿态问：“干什么的？”

周峻纬一路跑来，借着运动加速心跳的作用，心里的躁动感越来越大。他凭借优秀的身体素质巧妙晃过了他们，速度不减往里面去，大声喊：“家属！探病！”

两个安保对视一眼，一人留守，一人追他而去。

周峻纬的速度提到了极致，进入病房区以后，他不可思议的冷静了下来，身边的一切杂音都消失了，耳畔只剩下奔跑带起的呼呼风声。

往前去！到那个人身边去！

》》

后半夜的时候，齐思钧被骤然打开的灯光晃醒了。

负责人带着几位医师进来，隔着玻璃墙与里面的人交谈了几句，那两人会意，撤下密封条出来。

齐思钧原本还朦朦胧胧的，直到看见一支针剂被小心翼翼地从手提式恒温箱里取出。

他一下子清醒，猛地坐起来，盖在身上的大衣滑落在地上。

赶紧收好行军床给来人腾出空地，齐思钧趁他们讨论的时候伏在玻璃幕墙上往里看。

文韬才从情潮的高热中挣扎出来不久，尚未摆脱发情期最后的余波。此时闭着眼睛，气息微弱，即使是强灯光的刺激和研究人员们过于嘈杂的讨论声也没能使得他有任何一点反应，怕是又陷入了昏迷。

齐思钧看着他苍白孱弱的样子，又想起那支针剂闪着寒光的尖头，心疼得不行。然而除了陪着他，看着他，再也没有什么能够做的了。

十分无力。

那支针剂到底还是注射进去了。

几个小时的反应期显得如此煎熬，伴随着文韬不时发出的痛苦呻吟与剧烈痉挛，恍若置身地狱。

太阳升起的时候，晨光熹微。文韬还算稳定的重新进入了高热期，他恢复了一点意识，对上齐思钧担忧的眼神时，却没能够微笑起来。

“我还好。”

他在心里默念。

“不是，我不好。”

又忍不住反驳。

“没有想象中的可怕。”

他试图欺骗自己。

“就是很可怕。”

并不能认可这么虚假的谎言。

“但是，还可以坚持。”他用气音轻轻地说。

然而，与昨天相比，针剂提神的副作用使得他不得不清醒的面对高热期了。当他切实的感觉到后面那处不容忽视的翕张渴求的时候，他还是像所有Omega一样，感到恐慌与畏惧了。

很奇怪，当处于某种痛苦的处境当中时，如果从一开始就没有注意到痛苦的话，就真的可以坚持很久；可是一旦注意到，就度秒如年。

身体很湿润，汗液，羞耻的润滑体液，还有眼泪。

想丢掉所有的理智打开自己，想不知廉耻的雌伏。

谁都可以，拜托了。想被插入，想被粗暴的对待，渴望那种完全与Omega不同的坚硬滚烫的胸膛。

口唇部大大的张开，胸口剧烈地起伏，双腿绞紧摩擦着。

已经有三十多个小时没有摄入食物，输入的营养液主要用于补充水分，胃袋也早就空了。

就要坚持不下去了，怎么办……

》》

怎么办？

齐思钧不忍看，又一度退到外间。

一点办法都没有。

Alpha们排起了长队，工作人员正跟他们讲解注意事项。

第一个人进去了。

齐思钧咬紧牙关紧闭上眼，可是等了良久，都没有动静传来。

他睁开眼，只见文韬保持原来的姿势蜷着，那个Alpha正被医生们围着盘问检查。

然后他就出来了。面色平静，十分自然，一点也没有受到影响。齐思钧悬着的心稍稍放下来了一点。

然而医生们的脸色显得不太好，他们更希望的大概是0410号顺顺利利的使得每一个Alpha发情，好为他们阶段的研究成果添上一笔。

齐思钧怀了一点小小的怨怼这样想着。

几个Alpha之后，医生们逐渐的显示出了不耐烦。先是每个人在室内停留的时间越来越短，然后就是几个人几个人的一起进去了。

文韬的情况还算稳定，除了频繁开关门带来的冷意让他觉得稍微有点发热，Alpha身上浑浊的信息素气味让他更加难以抑制情欲的躁动。

随着Alpha们保持差不多的间隔进出，齐思钧逐渐放松下来。他幸于蒲熠星的临时标记，此时此刻那个人留在他体内的信息素尽职尽责的为他隔离其他Alpha的冗杂气息，甚至很好的威慑到了某些心怀不轨之人。

有队里的Alpha见齐思钧落单在此处，心思渐渐活动起来，放出信息素意欲勾引。然而不等近这Omega的身，就被一簇强硬的信息素摁死在了路上。

齐思钧眼神不动，看着那个Alpha惊慌的低头装不存在。不可避免地想起他的那个人来。

对不起，他不是他的，是他一厢情愿在那人之前加上表示占有权的修饰语。

他少有不切实际的时候，此时此刻听着病房内的嘈杂，远望着明净的天，在“如果那个人是我的”这样的假命题上越走越远。

突然，一记重物落地的声音响起，齐思钧立马回神闯进病房，只见一个Alpha重重从里间摔出！

是文韬。

不知道几十个Alpha平安无事的与他接触之后，终于等来了医生们翘首以盼的那个特例。

那是一个力量型的Alpha，高壮的体格与虬结的肌肉无不昭示着他的力量与强悍。他与其余四个Alpha一同进去，最后一个出来，却在临出门的时候突然发情，转而扑向文韬。

文韬彼时紧闭着眼，极力与发情的冲动作斗争。他感觉有一双巨手伸向他的腰身，粗暴的拽住宽松的病号服裤子往下拉。

他心中警铃大作，睁开眼睛来，隔着生理性的泪水朦朦胧胧的看见了一个粗壮的身形。

这人胡乱的往周围释放着警示性的信息素宣扬他的强大与对这个Omega的占有欲，逼得进门口的Alpha们无法上前。一手翻动着文韬的身体使他仰躺过来，另一手脱着他自己的衣服，不一会的功夫就上身赤裸。

文韬感觉到被这个Alpha的信息素包围，一时间十分惊惶，然而当Alpha翻身上床，巨大的阴影从他身上覆下来时，他却生出了一种强烈的不甘愿，不知哪里来的力气，竟然把Alpha掀翻了下去！

Alpha到口的美食被打断，暴怒大吼，文韬竟然摇摇晃晃的站了起来，接住Alpha的攻势，又一次把他掀翻在地！

外面排队的Alpha见此发出一阵阵嘘声。

这样的距离下，Omega被标记几乎是板上钉钉的事了。这壮汉的素质即使放在Alpha当中也算得上亮眼，谁也想不到一介发情期中的柔弱Omega竟然能有反抗他的力量！

Alpha被两记重摔砸的晕头转向，不能立刻起身。文韬从床上跌跌撞撞下来，一把抓住他的后领，把他拖至内间门口摔了出去。

由于平稳的先期状况而懈怠的安保人员此时才赶到，控制住Alpha将其拖出。

文韬亦重重摔倒在地，超出极限的搏斗使他体力透支，此时伏地喘息，怎么也缓不过气力来。

医生们被突如其来的动乱惊得呆住，好在及时掩住内间房门阻止文韬的信息素外溢，免得引起外面的Alpha再度发情。

“……0410号……”主负责人试图安抚他。

“刚才是意外，我们的安保人员现在已经就位了。你不要害怕，放松……放松心情，调整五分钟，实验继续……”

文韬还是倒在地上一动不动，也不知到底听见了没有。

针剂刚刚起效的时候，他苦于情欲的折磨，产生过“拜托了，随便是谁都好，请进入我”这样的想法。

可是刚才，当那个Alpha真的覆在他身上压下来的时候，他却清楚地嗅到了初雪的味道。

冰凉的，清澈的。

平安夜的晚上，有个Alpha接下了他的贺卡，也看见了他冻红的耳尖。

他给他戴上他的耳罩，于是一整个晚上，他的气息都在他敏感的耳畔轻拂着。

那个人笑起来温顺乖巧，信息素的味道纯净明朗，暖如灿阳。

然而此时，他不能自抑地想起了他。

》》

周峻纬闯进病房来，无视安保开枪的警告。

实验再度启动，又一批的Alpha进入了里间，好在平安无事。

其中一人不忍Omega倒在冰凉的地面上，弯腰欲将之抱到床上，还没等手碰到身体，就被大力推开。

他踉跄了几步，定睛再看时，只见地上的人被那个闯入者扣在胸口，Alpha的犬牙正深深的没在Omega纤细的后颈处。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我，蒸煮平安幸福  
> 坑品极差，慎入

》》

文韬回家了。

反正，无论主负责人怎么样咆哮，临时标记结成了就是结成了。

周峻纬强悍的信息素严严实实的包裹着他全身上下，呛得还排着队的Alpha们退避三舍，要想继续试验简直连门也没有。

“小子……”医生咬牙切齿地对周峻纬说：“我要往上举报你恶意打断实验……给我等着……你完了……”

周峻纬往后仰脑袋，与怼在他鼻子尖上的手指保持距离。他不知道怎么接话，干脆闭死了嘴。

……

反正，都这样了。

》》

临时标记里头虽然带了一个“临时”，但深究起来，其实是长远的一件事。

当Alpha对Omega进行正式标记的时候，除了成结射精以外，还有信息素注入的过程。经此，受标记的Omega身上会永久的留有对应Alpha的信息素，而这些信息素会使得Omega臣服，顺从，并且产生爱意。

然而，如果Omega在正式标记之前曾经接受过其他Alpha的临时标记，那么即使临时标记的效力——比如信息素屏障——会慢慢的消去，但是标记时注入的信息素却留存在Omega的体内，浓度不足以形成屏障，却又恰好能够向其他Alpha传达警示的信息。

换句话说，如果一个Alpha对Omega临时标记后反悔不进行正式标记，那么这个Omega将会陷入十分痛苦的境地：既无法抵御外部冗杂信息素的压迫，又受到临时标记残留信息素的影响不可能找到其他Alpha完成正式标记。往往就丧命在了长期的外部信息素压迫之下。

研究所的Alpha们上生理课的时候，老师严肃地说：“奉劝在场诸位一句：一定系紧裤腰带，按时注射抑制剂。如果实在情难自禁，先领证后上车。”

“一个不负责任的临时标记可能只是Alpha的一个玩笑，毁的却是Omega的一生。”

周峻纬当时和蒲熠星他们下五子棋下的很开心，左耳听右耳就冒了，毕竟他们当中总不会有人真的做出这么道德败坏的事……

谁成想呢。

》》

回家以后，文韬就没有出过房门。

大家担心的不行，推诿了半天，一脚把周峻纬踹了出来。

“是你咬的人家。”潘宥诚睁着大眼睛控诉。

邵明明也觉得周峻纬活该：“我要是文韬哥我也想不开……谁愿意莫名其妙的被标记呢……”

唐九洲和蒲熠星高举双手做无辜状：“我们是Alpha我们不合适。”

齐思钧一锤定音：“小周……于情于理都该是你嘛……”

淦！

周峻纬屁股上顶着大鞋印，悲愤交加地往文韬房门口走去。诚然当初他咬人家一口是有点兽性作怪的意味，但这并不妨碍兽性下去之后他还是得为此付出代价。

“咚咚咚。”文韬的房门是乃是实木做，细致地上了桐油。周峻纬犹疑半天，挑了右手的中指的第二关节来扣门，三声过后触电一样把手缩回，又把右手背在身后，强做出坦然自若的样子来。

文韬闷在房里，支起一只耳朵听了听声，凭着独到的敲门技巧辨清了来人。扬声道：“进。”

进？

怎么进？迈左脚迈右脚？

对对对，右脚右脚，从远心端开始。

手呢？贴裤缝太拘谨，摆起来恐怕要顺拐……

背在身后？

呸呸呸，又像官老爷又像唐老鸭。

那头文韬不见有人进来，又喊：“请进。”

周峻纬再也顾不上研究姿势，手脚别别扭扭进去了。

》》

文韬说不上如何，回过头来的时候已经关在房里一周有余。

一开始的两三天虚的爬不起来，承蒙小齐哥哥照料，很快就恢复了；然而依旧不愿出门，以往齐思钧对不按时吃饭深痛恶绝，过饭点就没得吃，这几天却破例留饭给他。

他挑在夜深人静的时候悄悄下楼找东西吃，月色好的时候，透过大幅窗户照的室内通明。

月亮还是那个月亮，就好像什么都没发生一样。

他想起入所之前的日子。不知世事的，肆意放纵的，他为了想要的生活拼尽全力，也为了所守的节操背水一战。

他总觉得只要他肯努力，他能够做成任何事情。而事实也的确如此。

直到觉醒的那一天，他在会议桌上大杀四方，逼得竞争对手气急败坏，眼见拿下客户是板上钉钉的事，职场生涯马上就要再攀高峰，一道发情热打下来，什么都没有了。

转天他灰头土脸的从上司办公室挨骂出来，一向与他过不去的对家居然面色缓和。

“……小郭啊，Omega还是要早早找个男人的嘛，身上连标记都没有还跑在外面，像什么样子。”

他骤然脸色煞白。

拼命换来的要职被轻飘飘换走，客户流失严重，手底下的人纷纷跳槽，父亲打来的电话却说：“怎么也想不到你成了要怀孕的男人。”

他哭地歇斯底里。

随着体检结果来的还有研究所的车子。此时他早处理好手上的琐事：女友分手，猫送人，房子借给朋友住，往父母户头上打进巨额的钱，亲戚朋友一应打点好请帮忙照料，一点牵挂也没有。

可是人是靠牵挂活着的，一点牵挂也没有时，不是遁入空门，就是了无生意了。

他确实心如死灰。

到了家里，要互相做自我介绍。大家都说了第二性别，轮到他却故意避了过去。

他是个Omega，他不能接受。

但他是个Omega，他必须接受。

他憋着一口气，盯紧了周峻纬和蒲熠星，做测试的时候样样不输，邵明明误以为他是Alpha，他自欺欺人的没有解释。

该来的还是要来的，只是远超他预料的猛烈与疯狂。至少他拼着最后一点清醒把自己丢进浴缸的时候，他还觉得没到最糟糕的地步。

睡一觉再醒过来，说不定就过去了，他还是他。

可惜不是。他不是他了。

他是一只小白鼠，是一只小白兔，蓝蓝绿绿的药剂胡乱注射一通，就被关在在隔离间里叫天天不应，叫地地不灵。

那个健壮的像铁塔一样的Alpha朝他压下来的时候，他看见的不是那个Alpha，是凶残的命运。

他觉得很累，他想：到此为止吧。自古以来不认命的人有多少？赢过命的人又有几何？他不认为他能成为那寥寥几人中的一员，他终将在累累成山的尸骨之中挣扎，永不见尽头。

可是命运这个东西，谁都说不准。

谁能想到偏偏就是就有这么一个人，把他从苦海里捞起带回来了呢？

》》

周峻纬进屋晕晕乎乎的。

久不通风，室内必然不会清爽。然而文韬这里亦没有什么令人生恶的气味，若要形容，可比做积年的香料盒子，沉郁芬芳。

文韬便是那名贵的香料了，稍微带苦，正含蓄地放香。

周峻纬被迷得失魂落魄，再醒神时已经与文韬并肩靠床脚坐在地毯上，两人膝上还共搭了一条毛烘烘的米黄小毯子。

周峻纬试图解释：“……那个，那天……我不是有意……”

声音越来越小，最后的一句话没能够说完。

“我知道。”文韬说：“我感激你还来不及，剩下的那些既然不是你清醒时做出的事，又何须你负责。就不必解释了，你我都懂。”

闻此，周峻纬刚才还羞窘的感觉一下子就没了，身上好一顿轻松。他说：“也不是这样的，我至少得对你负责……”

“你把我当成没了贞操就嫁不出去的女孩儿吗！”文韬突然发怒。

“不是……”周峻纬连连摆手，没跟上文韬的情绪，只好一昧安抚。

“你就是！”

“真不是……”

才几句话的功夫，文韬居然气的发抖，周峻纬艰难的收起自己的长腿绻缩的更小一点，企图逃避怒火。

哗啦——

就被泼了一身。

》》

文韬泼完了茶水，奇迹一样的消气了。

周峻纬引为奇观，啧啧有声的回味着，也不恼怒。迎着文韬略带歉意的眼神接过浴袍笑嘻嘻的去洗澡。

文韬房里带一个小卫生间，免了出门去的尴尬。周峻纬很快披着外袍出来。

他一眼瞧见文韬坐在床沿，手里握着一只空杯子，不知道在想什么。

于是他走过去蹲下来，仰头直视他。

文韬看着他，用力抿了抿嘴。

周峻纬笑：“我是真喜欢你，要不我干嘛救你。”

文韬也笑：“但我可不是心甘情愿跟你走的。”

周峻纬说：“我伤心了。”一面拉过他一只手贴在心口。

文韬任他拉着：“骗人。”

顿一顿又说：“你还笑呢。”

周峻纬说：“你让我试试嘛。”

文韬居高看着他。这人浴袍半掩，胸膛肌理分明，轻轻随呼吸起伏着；面孔一如既往的俊朗明快，仿佛倒霉事烦心事一应绕着他走，从来都顺顺利利。

文韬嫉妒了。

于是他抓住那人的领口作势往上提，却被顺势抱住，他反身把人摁在床上。

周峻纬完全不挣扎，平躺着双臂大开，一副任君采撷的样子。

文韬骑在他腰上，高傲地宣布：“我要睡你。”

周峻纬求之不得：“快来快来。”

文韬高傲且理直气壮：“我不会，你得教我。”

周峻纬一本正经：“实践出真知嘛……”

文韬不在意他说了些什么，看着他的眼睛认真的说：“我想摸你。”

哎哟！周峻纬心里乐开了花，还是保持严肃脸：“……我觉得应该再矜持一点……”

文韬偏过头想了想：“我不。”

又想了想：“你是不是在勾引我？”

周峻纬心中警铃大作，强自镇定道：“不是。”

“哦。”文韬冷漠地说。

但他还是俯下身来，解开周峻纬的腰带，底下是一丝不挂的赤裸胴体。

嘿嘿嘿，好看。他甚至娇俏地双手捧脸扭了几下。

“咝……”周峻纬倒吸一口气，文韬可正骑在他腰上！

然而周峻纬愈发的感觉不对。趁文韬对他上下其手的空档，悄悄摸过方才文韬手里握的空杯来嗅。

……酒。

度数不低。

怪不得这么甜。

捡便宜了。

嘿嘿。

》》

周峻纬很好摸。

头发居然很软，脸颊也软，这是全身上下唯二软的地方。文韬总结道。

剩下的手臂啦，肚腹啦，腿子啦，都只落了个看着漂亮。硬邦邦的不好摸。

胯下之物倒是很值得称道。

文韬把那东西抓在手里，有一搭没一搭的撸着，出神想：这东西是用来……用来？

想了半天，震惊的腾出一只手来指向自己鼻尖，用在我身上？

吓了一跳，遂松开手来。

周峻纬早就忍得浑身打颤，此时文韬一停手，他便撑着最后一丝耐心询问：“换我摸你好不好？”

文韬偏着头好好盘算了一阵，觉得轮流摸十分公平，遂点头。

周峻纬精神一振，顿时有使不完的力气，一翻身换了上下位。

文韬被轻轻顺着背，很乖巧的样子。殊不知被趁机扒光。

好，感觉差不多了。周峻纬把人推平，顶开双腿往后面探去。

湿早就湿了，紧也是真的紧。

探一根手指去进出着，伺机慢慢往里加。文韬倒是听话，间或呻吟一声，任他动作。

到四根手指时，抽出来换上那物，周峻纬伸手捂住文韬的嘴，紧紧摁住腰部，用力顶到底。

文韬剧烈的挣扎晃动着。

周峻纬毫不手软，下面小幅度轻轻抽插之余放下捂住嘴的那只手来，深深的吻住他。

文韬疼得很，伸手去推他，却被制住双手到身后，手腕束住。

交合处渐渐粘腻水滑，身下人的呻吟也逐渐婉转，周峻纬轻轻试探了一下，便肆无忌惮的大开大合。

文韬得了妙处，乖顺的逢迎，周峻纬便放开他的双手。

不想，他伸手拉下周峻纬的脖颈，在他耳边轻轻说：“我也喜欢你呀。”

周峻纬突然脸红，犯、犯规！

他低头卖力插弄，把人颠得支离破碎，腔口一开便冲进去，成结卡住。

文韬感觉最深处被打开，挣扎着想要逃脱，被一次次地强硬拉回。

他无助的承受着，细细地颤抖着，周峻纬此时得偿所愿，耐心十足的亲吻安抚。

要算起来，郭文韬在隔离室里头呆的三天左右的功夫，对他而言却像煎熬了一整个世纪一样。

和文韬相处的这几个月里，也是平平常常的居多。两人谁都没有想要往那个方向发展关系，却又给对方留了些与众不同的优待，颇有些心有灵犀的意思。

这样的节奏挺好的。

周峻纬一边安抚怀里的人一边这样想着。

很久以前他曾幻想以后的生活，以自己为主角编织过无数史诗一样波澜壮阔的故事。后来他渐渐明白平凡生活的好处，不再对甘于平庸的人们嗤之以鼻，并有了些向往的意思。

直到此刻，他真的在平常的生活里遇见了那个平常的人，马上就要过上平常的日子，他却不知怎的没有那种踏踏实实放下心来的感觉。

某一次和蒲熠星躲开齐思钧的管制逃出来喝酒，蒲熠星醉的不知今夕是何年。浑浑噩噩地吟咏：“吾身如浮萍，不敢言再会……”

周峻纬不喜欢这样伤情的东西，盼着他念出后头的“幸得天眷顾，得挚友两三”来调剂。蒲熠星却好像与他作对一样的，只把头两句念的一遍又一遍。

是酒喝得不巧，让他起了悲意，还是酒喝得正巧，叫他趁着酒醉说出心里的重负。周峻纬不明白，看不透，不想懂。

在他和蒲熠星之间，至少有一点是共通的——

这么平和的日子，能多过上一分钟，都是赚的。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO全员  
> 周游列郭/蒲齐/明月照九洲  
> OOC属于我，蒸煮平安幸福  
> 坑品极差，慎入  
> 这一章是流水大帐kkk交代交代背景啥的，我断章一向不大行各位海涵……  
> 对了冬去春来cp出没

》》

嗨呀。

这么好的天气。

齐思钧双手背后，溜溜达达地从这一头踱步到那一头，又从那一头晃晃悠悠地回到这一头。走一步颠三颠的得意模样活像是巡视地盘的地主老财。

他的脚步声传到厨房，偷懒的潘潘立马卖力气将手里的碗刷的哗啦啦直响；他经过小沙发，搂着花盆打瞌睡的邵明明则抄起剪刀一通乱剪；他渐渐逼近小客厅，蒲熠星迅速将某本子塞进茶几底下，随便抓过什么大声朗诵起来——

“我——永远——爱你——”

“我的——爱——将——使你——”

“青——春——永——驻——”

“咳咳。”齐思钧清清嗓子以示提醒。现在的年轻人啊……哎呀哎呀。

然而，他脸上却出现了疑似红晕的可疑物。蒲熠星后知后觉，恨不得扇自己一巴掌，忙不迭收声。

文韬轻轻从厨房门口探了一个脑袋出来。

他双颊微红，抿着嘴，琉璃珠样地眼睛在日光下闪闪发光，与客厅众人眼神接触时便羞赧地笑笑。一圈看罢立马垂下眼帘，喉结轻轻动了一下，说：“大家一起来吃蛋糕吧。”

嗖的一下，某个周峻纬的脑袋插空出现在文韬肩侧，嘴巴鼓鼓囊囊的一动一动，嘴角还沾着奶油。他趁文韬跟众人说话的功夫贴到人家颈侧，可劲儿的深嗅。

文韬被他搞得脸直发烫，一只手指抵住他脑门往后推。

推完抬眼看看客厅诸位，该插花的插花，该看书的看书，身后的潘潘洗碗依旧娴熟。文韬放下了一百二十个心，狠狠剜了周峻纬一眼，后者像个醉汉，痴呆一样的傻笑。

殊不知其他人看见了也装作没看见，被狗粮撑到吐。

齐思钧微笑地看着周峻纬和文韬一前一后端小蛋糕出来，身上散发的母性光辉直刺得蒲熠星连连退避，一声也不敢吭。

今天是这些日子以来家里头一回放晴。周郭夫夫关在房里三天终于出门，要做小蛋糕感谢各位近日的关心。反正除了未成年的邵明明和第二性别未知的潘潘，剩下的都在二人手拉着手出现的第一时间接收了信息素忠实传达的信息——标记结成！

他俩的标记是又合情又合法，虽然过程曲折了点，节奏紧凑了点，但只要情投意合就都不是问题，总归是件好事。而且这么一来风波就算告一段落了，看看文韬身体也恢复了，精神状态也很不错，平平安安的就算万幸。

所以大家都很享受这来之不易的轻松时光，搞事摸鱼之外提防着被小齐哥发现，有种反侦探的乐趣。

齐思钧蹲在墙角研究盆栽的功夫，周峻纬把小蛋糕们端上了桌。邵明明永远最捧场，一个箭步上来抢走一个。

文韬笑眯眯的坐在邵明明身边，看孩子吃得狼吞虎咽很有成就感，伸手给人捋了捋后颈。

齐思钧研究完盆栽站起来，皱着眉头清点了清点人数，突然发问：“有谁见唐九洲了？”

“没。”蒲熠星埋首在本子里扔出一个字来。

齐思钧侧耳往厨房方向听了听，水声证明了潘潘的存在。转头看看排排坐在沙发上的三人，邵明明疯狂摇头，周郭二脸茫然。

“？”齐思钧感觉不对，正要进房间掀被子，门铃却突然响了起来。

蒲熠星给开了门，来人气喘吁吁，弯腰扶着门框倒气。

倒了半天抬头，怒气冲冲地说：“唐九洲呢？我今天就要教训教训这个小兔崽子！”

》》

来人姓王，名春彧，性持重，不苟言笑。

他进门一屁股坐下，大刀阔斧地占据了大半张沙发，手肘撑着膝盖大喘气，汗流浃背，怒火中烧。

齐思钧大惊失色，恭恭敬敬地奉上茶叶，试探道：“王老师，九洲调皮捣蛋惯了，在您面前也不知道收敛，我一定好好批评，严加管教……您别气，气坏身体就不值当了……”

王春彧也是气的上头，劈手夺过茶杯，吨吨吨灌下去，当的一声把茶杯往桌上一放，拉过齐思钧的手腕把人摁在旁边坐下。

“齐先生，这可真是，唉……不知如何开口！不知如何开口哇！”王春彧气急败坏的摇着头叹气，“九洲眼看着今年也十八了，我虽然受他一声老师，也绝不敢托大。知道先生您上担着所里的公事，下带着孩子，忙里忙外是没有一点空闲，若不是情况严重，我决不敢登门叨扰……”

齐思钧嗯嗯啊啊的听着，眼睛一直找机会往茶几上瞄，生怕方才的那只茶杯把他的宝贝茶几磕掉某一块漆去。

》》

唐九洲入所时约摸有十一二岁的样子，小孩懵懵懂懂的，正时贪玩的年纪，不怎么想家，好哄；随之而来的麻烦就是连九年义务教育都没有接受完，倘若放之不管，必将长成一代大文盲。

任齐思钧有通天的本事，他也没养过孩子。眼看着唐九洲进所以来每天上蹿下跳地疯玩，他越发觉得不像话，左思右想之下牵上唐九洲叩响了王春彧家的大门。

虽然现在大家都叫王春彧做王老师，但他却并非真的是做老师来的。原先的时候他从事建筑行业，后来M市的觉醒者研究所开始动工，他就到了这里来工作。再往后就比较戏剧化了，研究所收工在即，他忙里偷闲地打包好行李准备回家，却在这个节骨眼上突然觉醒分化成了Alpha。

干脆就连家也不回，打包好的行李从临时工地宿舍搬进了给觉醒者划定的居住区，就这么住了下来。

朝夕之间，工作也没了，家也回不了了，刚建成的研究所空空荡荡，住进来的几个觉醒者疯的疯癫的癫昏迷的昏迷，完全不像是可以交流的样子。

王春彧郁卒得很。再加上当时网络还没有建设起来，手机电脑全变成板砖，他闲的发狂，睡觉以度日。

就在这个时候，齐思钧牵着唐九洲的手敲响了他的家门。

王春彧的住处就在如今MG小组住处的斜对过，两分钟的脚程。两家的房子是一样的格局，然而一栋可住七人的MG小队还有余的房子只住着他自己，可想而知是多了不起的空虚与寂寞。

因此齐思钧说明来意，请他教唐九洲学点东西，他一口就答应了。无他，真的太闲。

齐思钧万分感激，千恩万谢地离开了，王春彧前一秒还高兴于终于找到门路实现人生价值，关上门一转头就慌了。

王春彧早先嫌弃房子实在空的吓人，就封锁了二层往上的所有房间，把小客厅改成卧室迁到一楼来。搬动东西的时候偷懒，没搬床只搬了床垫，睡上去没有什么异感，就一直凑合着。

可是唐九洲进屋这一会，也就他和齐思钧几句话的功夫，就就就就就把他的床垫翻了个个！

他连忙奔上前复原了床垫，桌上的图纸又被叠成了纸飞机；纸飞机摇摇晃晃的一头扎进水杯里，他忙不迭地上前抢救，相框里的全家福又遭到了祸害……

等到他真正学聪明想到擒贼先擒王的道理，反绞着唐九洲的双手把这个小坏蛋摁到床上时，周遭已经是一片狼藉了。

晚间齐思钧来接孩子，了解情况以后十分的抱歉，当即表示不应该如此打扰他的清净日子，还是应该把唐九洲带回家云云。

王春彧惊魂未定地坐着，看见唐九洲见到齐思钧以后肉眼可见的老实起来的样子，燃烧起了莫名的胜负欲。

于是他对齐思钧说：“没事，小孩子嘛，都是淘气的。不如我跟九洲再处几天，相信一定能好好相处。”

齐思钧大喜过望，谢了又谢离去。

后来，王春彧果真把教育唐九洲当作第一要务，而且还凭着百折不挠的韧性果真收拾住了这个小坏蛋。只不过那天唐九洲见了齐思钧乖巧无匹的样子深深刺痛了他，还使得他暗暗较上了劲，不到万不得已，绝不请家长出动。要算起来，距离上一回请齐思钧出马已是六年以前。

》》

所以到底是唐九洲捣了个怎么样伤天害理的蛋才把王春彧气进了齐思钧的家门？

蒲熠星也走过来了解情况，看见齐思钧魂不守舍的样子觉得好笑。于是他拿个茶壶来续水，好似不经意一样的，挪开那只空杯露出了完好无损的桌面。

没掉漆，齐思钧明显地松了一口长气。

蒲熠星表情端庄，心里笑得打颤。

王春彧说得颠三倒四，蒲齐二人连蒙带猜才懂了个大概。

当年王春彧收下唐九洲以后，没隔几天邵明明也被送了过来。王春彧果然把他俩教的很不错。一传十十传百的，周围各个小组里有分到未成年人的就都把孩子往他这里送，他也不推辞，反正教一个也是教，教十个也是教，正好消磨完他的精力晚上睡一个好觉。

等到来他家里上课的学生增长到十几个的时候，他真正感觉到力不从心了。然而前一天他还想着找个办法弄个助教，后一天郎东哲就带着行李站在了他的面前。

坐下来一番交谈，王春彧对这个新室友的评价就变成了大写的满意。

郎东哲略长他一两岁，气质温吞，沉着冷静。五代中医世家，肚子里绝不缺少墨水。而且他的第二性别是Beta，Beta就很好。

Beta好在哪里？这就说来话长了。

到现在周峻纬郭文韬他们入所的时候，各项划分就已经很健全了。不过早先的时候有一个从无到有的阶段，比起今天算得上是混乱的时期。

研究所的居住区有稠稀之分，稠密处在西北，与M市某繁华处搭界，不乏高层住楼，很能容人，是后来建起的；稀疏处在东南，紧邻深山老林，以别墅群居多，原来是某个开发商建了一半的遗留，研究所建造的时候接手过来建造完工；中间自然是研究所的最主体部分，实验场办公处之类自不必提。

在所有的第二性别当中，只有Beta是确定无疑没有危险性的。也就是Beta们依旧拥有觉醒者共通的优势，比如某方面的能力得到强化之类，但却没有Alpha与Omega信息素带来的问题，因而也不必在隔离上大费周章。

后来研究越来越深入，Beta们被发现能力的强化往往体现在体魄上面，相较正常人能够承受更高强度的劳动与工作，数量众多，有点类似工蜂的角色，几乎没有什么危险性。所里对Beta的管制因而松散了很多，一般进来四五年，等各项指标稳定就可以外放。

随之而来的就是居住区的划分也发生了变化，对隔离要求较高的Alpha和Omega住东南，数量众多又很安全的Beta住西北，逐渐的泾渭分明，井水不犯河水。

不过那都是后话了，反正在那个西北高层还没有建好的年份，ABO混住东南，Beta以其无信息素的先天优势十分受欢迎，王春彧也不例外，他对于拥有了一个Beta住友感到由衷的高兴。

郎东哲果然不失他所望，教课也很好，还会带孩子，俩人和和美美地同住一个屋檐下，说来也奇怪，这么多年住下来竟然一点冲突也没有。

第一批Beta外放的时候，正逢西北角的高层住区建成，研究所要求所有Beta迁移过去。通知下来，郎东哲还没说什么，王春彧一个箭步就冲进了人事部。

过程如何就不可得知了，反正所里成立了一个授课中心，郎东哲任院长，地点就在王春彧的家里。

所以整个东南片区，郎东哲是唯一留存的Beta。

未婚。

》》

六年过去了，郎东哲已年近三十。

然而，他还是未婚。

就连打酱油的路人也看不过眼了，就算觉醒者的寿命能比普通人长个一二十年，也不是这个蹉跎法的！王春彧这厮一边与人家柔情蜜意，一边又不肯给人一个名分，其心可诛！

讲真的，这可不是开玩笑。东南片区不知多少Alpha看中了Beta务实肯干还不受信息素的干扰，宁肯放弃高匹配度的Omega也要娶一个Beta回家来。盯准了郎东哲这块肥肉的也不在少数，巴不得他能与王春彧一刀两断好趁虚而入。

偏偏怪就怪在当事人身上。这一头郎东哲婉拒无数优质好A，任旁人怎么和他分析王春彧的险恶用心也只是付之一笑；那一头王春彧不论听到多么不堪的质疑也八风不动，该教书教书，该睡觉睡觉，照旧把扣子扣到第一颗，恍若没事发生一样。

时间一长，吃瓜群众们始终吃不到瓜，耐心耗尽也摇着头散开了，失落地评价道：“看不懂，看不懂。”

从此，这桩似有若无的姻缘就被搁置了起来，渐渐蒙尘。

》》

再说另一头，唐九洲秋上时意外发生了一起信息素波动，被拎出去关到圣诞节才回来。

回来的头一件事不是好好享受剩余的半截圣诞节假期，而是咣铛的一声被新来的文韬哥哥出事的噩耗砸了个头晕目眩。

有生以来头一次的，唐jojo小同学认认真真地坐下来思考两性的问题。

他请来蒲熠星到他房间里，谦逊的听哥哥讲课。听罢大彻大悟，“所以人类的繁衍就是要通过X交，男人和女人的X交就是把‘这个’插进‘那个’里‘内样’，但是我们觉醒者就不一样，我们还要再加上一个颈后腺体的标记！”

也是蒲熠星这个混球的不对，他白天在医院陪看着文韬累个半死，好容易齐思钧换了他的班容他回家来歇息，又被唐九洲抓来讲课。于是他一不做二不休，把觉醒者复杂的六种性别删删减减，弄了个男A女O专享的精华浓缩版讲给了唐九洲。

可唐九洲他并不知情啊……他洋洋得意的学完新知识，一蹦三尺高的跑去王春彧家炫耀，开门看见他师娘——对，这小子一直叫郎东哲做师娘，怎么打都不肯改口——闷闷不乐的坐在窗边，他师娘看见他赶紧招呼过来，揉揉头捏捏脸什么的，浑然不知怀里的这个jo已经脱胎换骨，不再是过去的那个jo了。


End file.
